So Dangerous
by Eydisie
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto & Reader - Once Hanamiya lost to Seirin, it was obvious that he would be pissed. Not once did his plans fail. And you only added to his string of frustrations once you taunted him.


**I'm scared about this one. Honestly, it took a day and a half to have some sort of idea what to write because I hate Hanamiya with a passion. (I think the reason's obvious. The dude's just malicious.) He makes me want to dig his face into a brick wall.**

**All that aside, Misamime I'm seriously hoping this would satisfy your expectations! I apologize for making it a bit short.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I'm glad I don't own Hanamiya Makoto and I don't own you :D**

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto, you could say, was not happy at the slightest. His feet thundered through the halls of the stadium. Hanamiya lost to the Iron Heart; to Seirin, a team that deserved to be marred and destroyed. His Kirisaki Dai Ichi teammates followed behind him as he smashed the door open to their assigned locker room. Cool air breezed through slick, sweaty bodies. As they dressed and gathered their materials, the room was silent. None of the members opened their mouth because they didn't really manage to. Hanamiya's grimace could be felt by mere presence - it was crawling up their skin. A member pat Hanamiya's shoulder. Afterwards, everyone flooded out the door.

You pass by Seirin, holding a Kirisaki Dai Ichi fansign and giving the team a smile. "Good game today." They nod their head in appreciation. Seirin asked among themselves, "Who's that? Probably a fangirl?" You circle around.

"You could say I'm Makoto's girlfriend." You call out. Once you turn around again, Seirin blurted out their disbelief. You enter the locker room. Hanamiya glanced towards you only to look back at the ground.

"What was that noise all about?" His smooth, yet angry tone of his voice gave you the urge to shiver. It was tough to admit that you enjoyed sex the most when Hanamiya was pissed. When Hanamiya screwed you over during the times that he was angry, a different sort of dominant aura enshrouded him, and you couldn't help but feel like you were the only one for him. However, it was masochistic (plus you didn't like admitting things to Hanamiya) so you kept silent about your opinion.

"Just cheering on the team you lost to." You plop down next to Hanamiya, resting your head on his shoulder. It was evident that you were pressing at his boundaries. You wanted to see him glare down at you and you would manipulate him into angry lovemaking. Though it the end results would be you having bruises and not being able to feel your legs for ages.

Hanamiya scoffed. "I'll be breaking them apart next time. Especially Kiyoshi."

"Hm," you stand to dig into your bag, "are you sure," you take a plastic container that held honey-soaked lemons inside, "that there will be a next time? I mean, his knees are pretty damaged already. Plus I don't even know if you'd even succeed." You hand the container to Hanamiya. His eyes slanted downward, driving the container to the tiles. The movement happened so quick that your back abruptly hit the cold lockers, wrists pinned above your head.

"DON'T piss me off, [Name]." His face was inches from yours, breath mingling together. Your body tingled with excitement. You smile sheepishly, furthering your devilish intentions.

"Aren't you mad already, Makoto?" You wriggle out of his grasp with little effort - though getting out of Makoto's hands was not a part of your plan. Hanamiya clenched his teeth, tightening his grasp. You tilt your head forward. Your lips rested atop of his. "Why don't you take it out on me?"

Hanamiya inquired. His plump lips were biting and sucking, rough like his whole demeanor. It made your knees weak, and you slid down against the lockers. Hanamiya followed down with you, not breaking the kiss. He kissed you deeper, he darted his tongue inside your mouth. It was breathtaking; your gasps were escaping through your lips. Hanamiya's tongue was twirling, twisting, rubbing against yours. He released his firm grip, roaming his hands down to your sides. He abruptly tore your clothes off. His hasty movements were making you dizzy. Next thing after the other, Hanamiya pushed two fingers inside.

"Makoto!" You cry out. Your thighs instinctively closed because of the pain. Hanamiya grinned sadistically.

"How are you in pain when you're already this wet?" He pulled your hair back. His eyes glared down on you. Hanamiya began to pump inside. You shut your eyes close, repeating Hanamiya's first name. He stuffed two other fingers and the stretch caused you to snap your eyes open. You reach out to wrap your arms around Hanamiya's neck. Hanamiya's hand descended from your hair to your ass, squeezing and pulling your figure closer. Your teeth sink into his shoulder. Hanamiya groaned. He curled his fingers inside. It didn't take awhile before you came. Your juices spilled on Hanamiya's slim fingers. And when Hanamiya took his fingers into his mouth, you wanted to cum again. You unintentionally let out a moan, and Hanamiya smirked.

"Makoto, just fuck me already." You mutter, face reddening. Hanamiya chuckled. He began stripping out of his uniform. Upon removing his boxers, Hanamiya revealed a painful erection. He lifted you onto the bench, sliding inside. You shudder in pleasure.

"Ride me." Hanamiya growled against your ear. You bite your lip in embarrassment. Hesitantly, you begin to move your hips. You felt Hanamiya's cock throb and you moaned along with him, swaying your hips faster to feel it again. Hanamiya guided you through every thrust with his hands which were tightly grasped onto your waist. He planted bite marks on your neck, sliding to your shoulder, and down atop your breast. Hanamiya's eyes then studied your face. You had an erotic expression plastered on your face, so lewd that he didn't stop himself from ravaging to the point where you won't be able to walk for days.

You slam onto the lockers. Hanamiya pounds into you in a senseless manner, raising your legs parallel to his abdomen. You couldn't do anything but scream and shout out his name. He was rolling his hips so powerfully, so deeply that your legs trembled. Your eyes see a blurry vision of Hanamiya's smug grin. His eyes are clouded with so much lust. And it made you feel so helpless because he only desired you, no one else. Yet the pleasure was overwhelming that your eyes began to swell and a tear streaked down your cheeks. "S-slow down Makoto! O-oh god.."

Your plea enticed Hanamiya to do the exact opposite. He brought you ever so closer against him. "Slow down? You love being fucked like this, I got no reason to slow down." His lips latched onto the skin just below your ear. Hearing his pleased sounds so near threw you to your orgasm. You cling onto him, gasping, mouth agape for a silent cry. Because of your tightening core, Hanamiya had difficulty restraining his need and also released. With his lips pressed against yours, Hanamiya groaned out your name so hotly.

Heavy breaths resounded inside the locker room. Tousled hair stuck to the sides of your face. Your eyes were shut tightly as you attempted to recover quickly. Hanamiya lands on the floor, keeping you caged within his arms. He tilts his head back on the bench, a long, shaky sigh escaping his throat.

"Makoto," you whisper, capturing his amber eyes, "I think that was the hardest you've screwed me."

A wide, arrogant smirk tugged at Hanamiya's lips. "What are you talking about? I'm not done. I'm gonna fuck you countless times 'til you learn your lesson and 'til your throat is dry from screaming my name."

You swallow thickly. His orbs were dangerously flashing a wicked motive. And it was obvious that after tonight, it would take days to take merely one step.


End file.
